


The 'Test Drive'

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching his cool, collected, fiancee <em>totally</em> lose control was the most arousing sight he had ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Test Drive'

**Author's Note:**

> Henry stayed at Downton in the few days before he was married to Mary. I was wondering if they really were good and kept their hands off each other - or if they did 'cheat' at little!

Mary tip toed to Henry’s room and carefully opened the door. Once inside, she turned the key in the lock and felt her way to the bed in the dark. She slipped out of her negligee and into the bed beside Henry’s warm body. He seemed to stir in his sleep and put his arms around her.  
“Mmm. Louisa. Darling…” He murmured.

Mary sat bolt upright and switched on the bedside light.  
“And WHO is Louisa exactly?!”  
She was confronted by a smiling Henry.  
“I don’t know, I made her up. Darling you are so easy to tease.” He laughed even though she poked him sharply in the ribs.  
“We are not married yet Henry Talbot and we might never be if you behave like this.”  
“So then why are you in my bed if, as you say, we’re not married yet?”  
“I… I just wanted to be with you.”  
A slightly smug smile crossed Henry’s lips.  
“And it can’t wait until Saturday?”  
“No. I don’t think it can!”  
“Well I’m not complaining. This is a rather lovely surprise. Hello you.”

Henry’s arms were around Mary once more and he held her tight, engaging her lips in a passionate kiss. She broke free after a while because she found, to her surprise, that there was something on her mind other than sex.  
“Henry, there’s something I have to tell you before we get married.”  
“Really? I’m intrigued. Tell me.”  
“Henry I have had lovers – I mean as well as a Matthew.”  
“What do you mean? Are you saying you were unfaithful to Matthew?”  
“Oh lord no! I meant that I have had experience with other men.”

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment and Mary was nervous about his possible reaction. Luckily his face broke into a smile.  
“Well I’m rather glad about that. I’m still a virgin myself so at least one of us will know what to do and you can teach me.”  
He raised his eyebrows and gave her a hopeful look.  
Mary was shocked for a second but concluded, _"No, surely not."_  
“You’re teasing me again! Surely?”  
“No.” He shook his head. “It’s the truth. I have never made love before…”  
“That can’t be true. I don’t believe you.”  
“It’s absolutely true.”  
“Gosh!” Mary was completely stunned. Henry was such a passionate man, and good looking with it, she had been sure that he would have had lovers before. How could she have been so wrong?

Henry pulled a face. “Are you terribly disappointed in me?”  
“No, of course not.” Mary reassured him, although she could not deny to herself that it was not what she had hoped for.  
“A few lessons from you and I should get the hang of it.”  
“Yeeees.” She was sceptical.  
“Although…”, he started to grin, “… I have had quite a lot of sex …. I just haven’t _made love_.”  
“Henry! I knew you were lying.”  
Mary fought the urge to poke his ribs again, even though he deserved it, because she was so relieved and what he said next made her heart melt.  
"I've never been in love before, not properly, not like this."  
"Henry, I do love you so." She stroked his cheek and gazed into his smiling eyes.  
“But you will still teach me won’t you darling? I think I need very strict instruction.” He sniggered.

“Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this now?”  
Henry whispered while he planted soft kisses over Mary's bare shoulders. She decided to get her own back and tease him a little.  
“Yes. Think of it as a ‘test drive’.”  
“Oh!," he pretended to look worried, "So then if I don’t pass the test – you might not marry me?”  
“No.”  
“Right.” He sighed. “Well you really know how to put pressure on a man! We’ll need to be careful just in case … although I suppose a few days early wouldn’t make much difference if …”  
“I have a 'cap' so it needn’t be a problem.”  
“Oh well done you! Then what are we waiting for?”

Henry turned Mary onto her back with an ardent kiss, his lips opened up her willing mouth and his tongue tickled against hers. Her moans were involuntary, she couldn't have stopped them even if she wanted to.  
“Golly gosh”, she exclaimed when they broke apart to breathe.  
“Let’s get rid of this.” Henry tugged at her nightgown. Mary switched off the light, which he promptly put back on again. “I want to see you”.  
“But I have such horrid stretch marks I can't let you see them.”  
"Please don't hide from me, I love you, you can trust me." His tone reassured her as he eased her nightgown over her head until at last she was naked beside him. “Darling, your body is perfect, so lovely. I’m a _very_ lucky man.”  
His finger traced over the marks on Mary’s belly and he kissed where he had touched.  
“They’re beautiful. I love them because they are part of you. All of your body is beautiful.”  
“Mmm. Yours is rather splendid as well.” She licked her lips and they kissed again, this time with their bodies entwined, caressing each other's skin. 

“Well I suppose we had better get on with this 'test drive', if I can stand the pressure.”  
Mary could feel Henry’s erection, hard against her thigh and she pulled down the covers to appraise his potential.  
“Oh I don’t think you’ll have a problem.”  
“Um. Where do I put this? I forget…”  
“Inside me.”  
Mary grasped his cock and practically dragged him into her.  
“Mmm. Well you’re the boss.” 

Henry held Mary’s thighs around him. Her fingers stroked his back with increasing firmness and urgency - he took her lead and thrust faster. She urged him on until her nails dug into the soft skin of his back. It was too much for him.  
“Oh god Mary I can’t hold on…”  
He came with a shudder and a loud groan. He quickly caught his breath and withdrew. His fingers took over and massaged her clit until she finished with a long, satisfied moan and then relaxed into his arms.  
“So how am I doing so far? Is the wedding still on?”  
“Hum. I’m not sure you’ve quite proved yourself yet.” She teased.

Mary kissed Henry’s chest and got up to go to the bathroom.  
“Hurry back, I haven’t finished with you yet.”  
When she returned to the bed for more, she sat astride him but before she knew it he slid down the bed underneath her. His hands firmly held her butt to bring her down close to his eager tongue – flicking and circling over her clit. Mary steadied herself by holding the headboard and concentrated on wonderful roughness of his tongue licking into her. So close. Closer. _“Yes!”_ She sighed as her body shuddered. He dragged himself up underneath her and eased inside her again. Mary was still reeling from her orgasm at first but the feeling of him moving inside encouraged her to recover and take over the power. She rose and fell onto his cock, circling her hips to feel more of him deep inside her body. Henry couldn’t help smiling at his future wife with her face flushed and her hair damp from working up a sweat.  
“I’ll never be able to look at you riding a horse without thinking of you like this.” 

Henry’s hands moved from Mary's waist up over her breasts, circling her nipples. A bead of sweat trickled down between her curves and over her stomach and his fingers followed to her clit. She ground her body against his fingers as she moved. She shut her eyes tight and bit her lip as she gave in to the wonderful feeling again, crumpling onto his chest.  
After a minute she realised something, “You didn’t ...”  
“There's no need to worry about that, I'm having a wonderful time." His beaming smile confirmed it.  
She turned onto her side and reached for his cock, still wet from her body. She watched his lean body tense and heard his breathing grow heavy as she stroked. He cried out and the hot liquid spilled onto his stomach. He nuzzled into her neck and sighed.  
"I love you - so much."

Henry sat up in the bed and propped himself up on the pillows while Mary nestled under his arm.  
"So will you marry me then?” He murmured.  
“We’ll see.”  
Henry rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t think I will find out for sure until I have the ring on your finger!”  
"Well I don't want you to give up trying to impress me!"  
“Right then, I can see that I need to try harder! Come here, kneel over me – like this.”  
He turned Mary away from him and sat her down on his waiting cock. She leant back above his chest and his hands found her breasts and her clit while he moved gently inside her.  
“Henry.” She sighed as she enjoyed the feel of his hand stroking her breasts and pinching her nipples while the fingers of his other hand carefully teased her clit. He circled the sensitive, swollen part of her body and deliberately withdrew a little if she became too excited. The feeling of him inside her as she rose and fell onto his hardness made his touches all the more intense. 

He kept her on the edge of ecstasy for what seemed like hours to Mary until she could stand it no more.  
"Henry please."  
He massaged more firmly and at last the timing was perfect for both of them, coming together in an exquisite convulsion. It was only when Mary was in the grip of her orgasm that she realised that Henry was watching her reflection in the mirror of the dressing table. Watching his cool, collected, fiancee _totally_ lose control was the most arousing sight he had ever seen. Their groans quickly gave way to laughter. Mary was elated.  
“Lord that was … well I did say that I trembled at the touch of your hand!”  
She curled around onto his chest and his hands stroked over her arms and back.

“A virgin indeed!” Mary scoffed.  
“Well – not any more. I had no idea making love would be so much fun, I really should have done it sooner. So – will I do Lady Mary? Am I up to the job?”  
“Mmm. I’m not quite sure yet…”  
Henry shook his head and sniggered, “You’re insatiable and I love you for it. I think we are going to have a wonderful time in bed when we’re married.”  
“IF we are married Henry Talbot – but there are still two more days before Saturday, so hopefully that will be enough time to ‘convince’ me!”


End file.
